The Unknown Daughter
by Chinagirl18
Summary: The day at the Halliwell Manor starts out regular as can be. But there's a twist: Prue had a secret no one knew about... xx Currently under a rewriting to be posted after completion. xx
1. The Revealing Spell

**Okay...now this is my first fanfic. so please read and review, and be nice in your reviews. This is a Charmed story that i have been working on since at least 2 years ago. i just never got to the point of **

**putting it out there. I hope you enjoy my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Piper/Phoebe/Paige/Prue Halliwell or Leo Wyatt or any of the original characters from Charmed.**

* * *

Piper and Phoebe Halliwell sat in the kitchen eating a late dinner, chatting.

"I am exhausted!" exclaimed Piper. "Owning a club is a lot harder than you would think."

"Really? I thought you always wanted to own a club since our first anniversary as witches. You know, when Prue . . ." Phoebe stopped talking, remembering how Piper felt about the loss of their oldest sister, Prudence Halliwell. She had died in a fight against one of the Source's little but powerful pawns.

Piper took the sudden delay of talking as her turn to speak.

"It's alright Phoebes. Don't worry. I'm not going to start crying hysterically just because you mentioned Prue's name." Piper gave Phoebe a weak smile.

Hearing this, Paige Matthews, a long lost sister of the Power of Three trotted in, seeming unusually happy.

"Yeah Phoebe. I don't mean to brag, but I did save your life when Piper went into crazy mode over you-know-who's death," Paige said.

"You know, that _is_ officially bragging . . ." Phoebe said but Piper cut her off.

Paige grinned at Phoebe.

"And I thank you for stopping me from grieving over Prue's death for the rest of my life, but . . ." Piper said, but this time it was Paige's turn to interrupt.

"Oh no, not the 'but'," Paige said, partly playing around and partly complaining.

"And I thank you for respecting my feelings, but you just don't understand how it feels to lose someone so close and dear to your heart." By now, Piper's eyes were getting ready to burst with tears.

Phoebe made the 'clearing-throat-to-get-attention' noise. "Um, hello? I'm right here, your other sister who had to deal with this too. The one who couldn't do anything because I was in the Underworld to save your life the first time? Remember?!?" Sometimes Phoebe just wanted attention.

"No! You just don't understand!" Piper pushed out her chair, stood up, and ran upstairs to her room.

Paige and Phoebe exchanged the 'uh-oh' glances at each other.

*********

Meanwhile, at the Jamesons' house, a lot of family action was going on.

"I hate you Isabel! You're the meanest person in the world! Momma, Isabel kicked down my block mountain on purpose!"

"Did not! Momma, Brandon asked me to kick it down, so I did."

"That _is_ on purpose!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Man, stop fighting! I'm not going to get my stupid homework done with you fighting!"

The first voice was Brandon. He's five years old and loves to get his siblings in big trouble.

The second voice was Isabel. She's six years old. Usually she's just like Brandon, but she can be really nice and will accept punishments that she knows she deserves.

The third voice was the fifteen year old, Johny. He can be very ridiculous with what he wears, what he says, how he says it, and how he acts. Although he is like this, (and not very good at it either), he does great in his school; Great Duke High School.

Of course, to take care of all this mess, there has to be an adult. There was a mother. Her name's Willa. She's a nice lady. She works very hard each and every day to support her family.

But Willa didn't only have three children. She had one more who you wouldn't notice was there. That child's name was Posten. She has dark hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She is nine years old and is usually very quiet. She cares a lot about people and would do anything to keep her family safe.

Momma came in the living room and stopped all the arguing and complaining. She always smiles broadly at Posten for not making any commotion. But everyone knows that Willa wonders why Posten never gets in any fights or arguments.

Sometimes Posten is a little too quiet for anyone.

*********

Phoebe and Paige knocked on Piper's door. When no one answered, the two girls walked in to find Piper sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

Phoebe was nervous so she asked, "Sweetie, are you alright?"

No response.

Phoebe and Paige walked over to the depressed Piper and sat on either side of her.

Piper's hands were wet and you could see a few drops of tears on her pajama pants.

"Do you want to talk?" Phoebe was concerned now.

"No. I'm fine. It's just that I miss Prue so much. I can't stand to forget her. She would do anything to protect me or you. She just wanted to keep us safe. I wish we could somehow talk to her or see her again. If we could somehow communicate with her one more time, it would ease my pain a little." you could tell that Piper was trying to be strong and not cry in front of her sisters.

Phoebe and Paige looked sad for a moment and then all of a sudden Paige lit up and said, "The Book of Shadows!"

Piper and Phoebe had a puzzled look on their faces.

Paige decided to clue them in. "The Book of Shadows might have a spell or something in it that could get us to communicate with Prue. Besides, I kinda want to meet Prue myself."

"Now Paige. You know that you cannot use magic for personal gain. There are always strings attached to things like that. There are always consequences," Piper warned. She had a lot of experience arguing with skill.

"Well, this isn't personal gain. Instead of doing this for only one person, we're doing it for three people. You, Phoebe, and I all want to see Prue." Paige had a lot of experience too.

Phoebe really wanted to see Prue. "Yeah, Piper. Let's try it. We've never done it before."

"Okay. Fine. Majority rule. You win. But if there _are_ strings attached, I'm blaming you two." Paige could tell that Piper wasn't sure about this plan.

The three witches headed upstairs to the attic where the Book of Shadows lay open on its lectern.

All of a sudden the pages in the book starting flipping to a page way in the back of the book.

"Grams? Are you there? Grams?" Piper called. Piper and Phoebe knew that it was always Grams who had been turning the pages of the book to a page that she thought could help the sisters when they needed it. Later, they told Paige about Grams when she saw the pages rapidly flipping.

After Piper and Phoebe called Grams a couple more times, they finally gave up.

When the sisters saw that the pages stopped turning, they walked over to the lectern and looked at the book. It was turned to a page that they had never seen before. And the writing looked like it was freshly inked.

They looked at the page more and they realized it did not have a title or name for the spell. Instead, it only had two paragraphs. One that was probably the spell that read:

_We don't have anything to give,_

_Just please let us find our relative._

The other paragraph or sentence was at the bottom:

**WARNING**: Do not try to change anything in this spell because it could come out as a whole different thing if you do.

Phoebe and Paige knew that this warning would make Piper more nervous, so Paige started to flip to a random page.

But before she could even put the page down, Piper stopped her.

"Wait!" Piper said, sounding curious. "Maybe Grams was trying to get our minds off of Prue and on something else to do with one of Paige's charges-to-come."

"What?" Paige sounded surprised.

"Or . . . a demon is tricking us by setting a stage for Paige and splitting the power or three apart for any amount of time." Phoebe always went to the worst possible answer first.

"No, that can't be it. No. How about we just try this spell the way that it already is. Okay?" Piper didn't want to get into more mayhem.

"Alright. Fine." Phoebe is a person of adventure and risk.

"Okay." Paige always wanted to do magic as much as she could.

When Piper, Phoebe, and Paige got settled, they started the spell.

"We don't have anything to give, just please let us find our relative."

They chanted this a few more times then finally gave up. They got up and walked back downstairs.

"Oh well. We tried." By the way Phoebe murmured, you could tell that she was really disappointed. The same could be said about Paige's face.

By now, the sisters were exhausted, so they went on to bed to get a good night's sleep. But not for long.

*********

"It is time Sabraxa, Niko said with a hissing voice.

"Yes master. I will leave as soon as I can," Sabraxa said back.

Sabraxa is the sister of the demon, Abraxas. Her goal is to find and kill the first child born of the Charmed Ones. Just a short while ago, Sabraxa and Niko received a very strong reading that that first born child had been discovered from a spell that one of the Charmed Ones had put on the child for protection.

Even though demons can't love, Sabraxa at least cared for Abraxas. And she knows that the Charmed Ones are the ones who killed him, so she wants revenge.

It is also her job and duty and not just her goal to kill the Charmed Ones' first born.

But even though she is Abraxas's sister, she does not have the same powers that Abraxas did. She wanted to show Abraxas how powerful she was with different powers.

So, for all these reasons, Sabraxa went back to Niko to tell him she was going to go but when she got to Niko, he put his hand up to stop her.

"Just a minute, Sabraxa," he said. "I will need you to do a favor for me and you will come back with honor. I need you to destroy the Charmed Ones once and for all."

This was a big task but she took it and shimmered out.

"Too bad she does not know what is coming," Niko said.

* * *

**Please Review! and remember: review nicely. This is my first fanfic. And don't worry, I have more of the story to come! =)**

**-Chinagirl18**


	2. The Dangerous Date

**Hi! This is the second chapter of The Unknown Daughter. Hope you're liking the first part of my first story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the original CW show; Charmed.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Everyone, time to go to bed. It's eight o'clock! Brandon! Isabel! Go get your PJs on! Johny and Post, you can stay up one more hour since it's Saturday," Willa said, motioning towards their rooms. 'Post' is short for Posten. When Posten's mother calls her Post, it means that she's in a good mood, (which doesn't happen a lot).

_Now's the time_, thought Posten.

She walked up to her mother and said very casually, "Momma, I feel like I need to get out more. I'm not even going to school like Johny is. I am not trying to pressure you, but I am trying to say that I think I want to explore more." Posten gave Willa a wanting look.

Willa hesitated, then said, "I'll think about it, alright honey?"

"Alright Momma. I'll be in my room if you need me." Posten walked silently up to her room and shut the door behind her as silently as a mouse.

********

Piper crawled out of bed, quietly. She didn't want to wake up her sisters. She put on her blue sweater and her favorite boots.

As Piper was going down the stairs, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Just a minute!" She yelled as she hurried down the steps. Just as she turned the corner, she saw, at first, a glimmer of blue and white light. Then she saw a swirl of blue and white lights.

_Not now, Leo_, Piper thought. Leo was Piper's fiancé. They had been married for a few years now. The form took shape.

"Piper! Are you okay? I could feel that you were eager to get out. But I didn't know why. But it turns out that you just wanted to get out of the manor. Why did you want to get out of the manor?" Leo sounded worried.

"Well, throughout the day, Phoebe and Paige have been too sensitive about Prue when they talk to me. I know that they respect my feelings, and I respect that too. But it feels like . . . they're too careful about what they say around me," Piper did have an eager look on her face.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Piper yelled. She hurried past Leo and to the door.

She opened the door to find her friend, Cortano, standing in front of her.

"Hey Cortano! How are you?" Piper's sisters were going to get up soon and Piper knew this, so she was a little unhappy of the uninvited guest.

"Great! What about you?" Cortano is a nice man that the sisters have known for a few months now. He is very good with children (Piper likes this part) and he has glistening eyes. He is a very modern man likes almost everything that Piper likes.

The only thing that bothered piper was that Leo was suspicious of how Cortano acts sometimes.

In one minute, Cortano could be walking by the river, bothered by nothing, and the next minute, he could be so mad he would yell at a two-year-old and scare them away. Leo just didn't seem to trust him with Piper.

"Hey, Piper. Do you want to go for a walk together? How about by the trees this time?"

Piper sounded confused. "The trees? I thought you loved the river?"

Cortano can be very convincing. "Yeah, well that's a little too noisy, with all the rushing water. Let's try a change and see how it works out, okay?"

"Oh, alright. But no monkey business," Piper warned with a smile.

Leo watched as Piper and Cortano got into Cortano's car and drove away. Then he decided to keep a close eye on his wife and Cortano.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That was the second chapter. Hope my readers liked it! Review nicely please!**

**Sorry I'm probably exxagerating on the whole "this is my first fanfic" thing. I guess I'm just kinda nervous.**

**Sorry it was a lot shorter than the last. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Again, Review! =)**


	3. Sabraxa

**I would like to thank my friend Pics, for encouraging me to continue this story. She read it and told me she liked it. That meant "Continue". Thanks Pics!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the original Charmed show.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Well, this has been fun, but I think I should go home now. You know, my 'family emergencies'. They've always been a handful." Piper started to turn around.

"Wait!" Cortano said, desperately grabbing Piper's arm. "Um. . . Would you like to go out? Again?"

Piper sighed. "No thank you. You're a wonderful man and you've been very kind and polite to me, it's just that when I went out with you the last time, it didn't feel right. I felt like I was being a bad wife. I felt like I was betraying Leo."

"Who's Leo? Oh, oh yeah. He's that guy you always hang out with. Why you hang out with him rather than me?"

"There you go again. Whenever you start to feel full of yourself, you always start acting like a jerk. I'm going home and there's nothing you can do about it." Again, Piper turned around and started walking, but this time, a hand that felt like fire grabbed Piper's arm. Piper yelped.

Leo appeared just in time to see the demon snatch Piper's arm and wrestle her to the ground with her arms behind her back.

Leo started for them but the demon was too quick. He thrust his arm up and a red-yellow-like shield came out of his hand. It was a protective shield against all the powers of a whitelighter. Then, in a blink of an eye, the demon and Piper were gone.

*********

As this was going on, Phoebe and Paige were looking for their sister.

"Do you know where Piper is?" Phoebe sounded scared and interested at the same time.

"I have no idea. Ever since we went to bed for that short nap, I have not seen Piper since." Paige wanted to find out where Piper was so much that she started she started to head for the attic.

But before Paige could take two steps, Phoebe read her mind and stopped her. "Oh no. we're not getting into the Book of Shadows again because our last spell didn't work and we don't know why. All we know is that we could've made Piper disappear. And we don't want to take another chance at risking our own lives."

"You're right. But we still don't know where Piper is. How can we find her?" Paige started pacing, thinking of a way to find Piper. Then Paige got an idea.

"Hey Phoebe. Maybe Piper went out to go see the Jamesons! She always loves how Willa's kids act. I don't know why though, 'cause they act like regular every day kids to me. But that's what she thinks."

"Okay." Phoebe gave Paige a smile. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe she needed some cheering up."

"Okay, let's go." Phoebe and Paige rushed to brush their hair, get dressed, etc.

Then they rushed out the door and drove off in Phoebe's car, into the dark night.

*********

"Okay, Johny! Time to go to bed!"

"But Momma! I'm on the phone! I can't stop now! It's Marissa!"

"Johny Thumble Jameson! Don't you talk back to your momma like that! Do it again and you're grounded for the rest of the semester, young man!"

"Ooh! Johny's in trouble! Johny's in trouble!" Brandon taunted through his door.

"Brandon . . .,"Willa warned. ". . . go back to bed before I have to come up there!"

Before Willa could start walking, there was a loud BANG! That everyone knew was Brandon's door slamming closed.

"Fine!" Johny whispered something into the phone and hung up. You could hear him thumping into the living room and go upstairs.

But again, you could hear nothing from Posten, sitting in her room.

All of a sudden someone knocked on the door. It was so sudden, it made Willa jump.

"Coming!" Willa called. She scurried to the front door and opened it. "Why, hello Phoebe! Paige! Com in! Come in! It's too dark outside."

When everyone got settled in, Willa said, "Odd time to visit but we're not busy. Looking for some company?"

"Actually, we lost our company. Have you seen Piper come this way today?" Phoebe had a look that made Willa worry.

"No. Is she okay? Did anything happen to her?"

Paige interrupted," No, no. We think that Piper's just fine. We just don't know where she is. Do you know where she is, Willa?"

"I'm sorry. No, I haven't seen her all today. But if you find her call me, I'll be here." Willa winked.

"Thanks. Sorry for bothering you."

By now it was almost eleven o'clock p.m. and the girls were tired so they started to head for the door, when an unknown thing came bursting through the door, knocking Phoebe and Paige to the side.

"What the . . ?" Willa stammered in shock. She has not seen anything like this 'thing' before. It had fiery burning eyes and its skin was bluish-greenish.

It growled, which showed its disgusting white-brown teeth.

When Phoebe and Paige opened their eyes, they recognized the thing as a demon. They recognized it from somewhere, well, at least Phoebe did, but she didn't remember where.

The demon, otherwise known as Sabraxa, walked toward the frightened Willa. Sabraxa pointed at the toys still lying on the living room floor. "Where is the child?"

Willa backed away. "What are you talking about?"

Phoebe got up and started to levitate. She lunged a kick at Sabraxa and the demon flew back against a wall. But she got right back up.

Upstairs, Posten heard a loud crash so she started walking to the door. But then, she remembered something that her mom had told her. "If at a time that you hear something that might be unsafe, hide

anywhere you can."

So, remembering this, Posten went to her closet and hid, just like she was supposed to. But she couldn't hide for long, for suspicion could take over.

Downstairs, there were a lot of things going on. One, there was a lot of magic going on. Two, there was a stunned Willa. She did not know where this thing had come from. She didn't know that Phoebe and Paige had supernatural powers. That they were witches. Three, Phoebe kept levitating and kicking, even though she didn't know how to explain this to Willa yet. But friends and family come first, Phoebe always says. Paige kept orbing in and out of the room to dodge energy balls. She kept calling items and thrusting her hand in the way she wanted the items to go. She too, did not know how to explain this to Willa.

Then, in an unexpected moment, Willa, the two sisters, and Sabraxa heard a loud shout. "Cool!"

It was Johny.

"Young man you get back to your room until this mess is done!"

But it was too late. He was already running down the steps and towards Sabraxa.

"Neat costume, man! Where'd you get it? Have another one? Can I borrow it?"

When Johny got so close to the demon, he was in breathing distance, he clumsily tripped and fell, which caused Sabraxa to fall back.

While Sabraxa was trying to get up, Willa came and snatched Johny into her arms, tears flowing down her face.

"Don't ever do that again! We are going to have a long, serious talk after this." Willa tried to sound brave, but the tears said everything.

Johnny was still looking at the Sabraxa's 'outfit' when Sabraxa shimmered out of the room.

"Where'd that dude go?" Johny asked with his eyes open.

"I don't know," Willa said. "But you'd better be getting back upstairs to where it's safer."

When Johny was at the bottom of the steps, Sabraxa suddenly shimmered in behind Willa.

"Don't move!" Sabraxa hissed. "Tell me where the child is and no one gets hurt."

"We don't know what you mean. Who is this kid that you want so badly?" Phoebe tried to get closer but Willa shook her head, signaling not to come any closer.

Instead of answering Phoebe's question, Sabraxa's asked again, "Where are you keeping the child?"

"Gee," Paige whispered to her sister. "She makes it sound like it's a dungeon in this place."

"Very well then. I will just take this lady with me back to Niko. He will decide what to do with her there."

Before leaving with Willa, Sabraxa said these words. "Shatga cota, rikun mona."

*********

_I can't wait any longer. I have to go downstairs and see what all the commotion was about_, Posten thought as she climbed out of her closet.

She rushed out of her room, came running down the stairs. When she got into the living room, she saw Johny and two other women that she had not seen before sitting on the couch, looking sullen and terrified at the same time.

"Johny! What happened? Why is it so quiet down here?"

Then she looked at Paige and Phoebe. "And who are you?"

Only Paige lifted her head to explain, but her words caught in her throat.

Instantly, both Posten and Paige felt a strong surge run through their bodies. They both felt like they had known each other for their whole lives in that short but strong minute.

"Uh . . . Phoebe?" Paige said to try to get Phoebe's attention. "Uh, Phoebe, look!"

"I don't feel like it, Paige. I'm not in the mood," Phoebe said dryly.

"It's Prue!"

This statement made Phoebe's head snap up. When she saw that it wasn't Prue, her head started to go back down to look at the floor. But when Phoebe's eye caught with Posten's she stopped.

She brought her head up to get a better view of the unknown girl.

Then, Phoebe too, was lost in the eyes of Posten's. Posten's eyes were dark brown, just like Prue's are. Or were.

"It is Prue! But she's younger. Like, nine or ten years old."

"Um . . . I'm not this Prue person you're talking about. And you didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Posten again had the wondering look on her face, but was startled, scared, and interested all at the same time.

Phoebe and Paige both looked confused. "Then who are you?"

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Are you happy? This was a longer chapter than Chapter 2. Review please! =)**


	4. Untold Secrets

**Chapter 4 of The Unknown Daughter!! Yay! I just put up 4 chapters of this story in one night. I'm kind of impressed w/myself! Yay! Anyway Read and Review! You know the drill! ;)**

**Disclaimer: for the fourth time, i don't own anything from the original Charmed show.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I'm Posten Jameson, daughter of Willa Tyrene Jameson, Sister of Brandon Tyler Jameson, Isabel Jones Jameson, and Johny Thumble Jameson," Posten announced proudly.

"Boy, this Posten girl sure knows how to address herself," Paige whispered to Phoebe.

"Ssh! I want to hear this!" Phoebe whispered back, but not very kindly.

"Oops. I don't think I should've said that," Posten said in a way that made it sound like she was saying it to herself, but she was still looking deeply into the sisters' eyes. "Um, bye," she said, running towards the stairs.

"Wait! We won't hurt you. We're friends of Willa's. But how come we've never seen you before? We've come here plenty of times but we're never seen you." Everything about Phoebe looked confused.

Paige broke in, "Willa told us that she had another daughter but she was either asleep, at someone else's house, or just upstairs. Willa didn't want to bother you. Oh! My name is Paige Matthews and this is my sister; Phoebe Halliwell. Well, half-sister. We have another sister slash half-sister but we can't find her. That's why we came here in the first place. The sister we're trying to find is Piper Halliwell. She's the oldest sister, Phoebe the middle sister, and I'm the youngest."

Posten interrupted, "Then who's this Prue you're talking about?"

Phoebe took over this time. "Prue _was_ our oldest sister before she died after she was wounded by the Source."

"Who or _what_ is the Source?"

"We have a lot of explaining to do, Posten," Phoebe said.

By now, Johny was all snuggled up in his room, acting like a baby.

"I think it would be better to explain all this at the manor," Paige suggested to Phoebe.

Before the sisters and Posten got in the car to go to the manor, they got a babysitter to come with Posten's help.

*********

"Hey! Stop pushing!" Piper yelled at the group of demons who pushed her through a tunnel.

_I hope that whoever that demon was trying to stop back there was someone that went to get help_, Piper thought.

One of the demons acted like he had heard Piper's thoughts. "Your friend back there can't find you down here Charmed One. Our friend, I think you know him as Cortano, called and said he had a plan to get the Charmed Ones' powers. So we had a meeting to hear his idea." as the demon said this, he had a sly smile across his face, and though Piper was shocked, she kept a straight face.

"So Cortano went to your house at the time that we had planned and brought you outside of the safety of the manor to a place where no one could see you, which turned out to be the woods," the demon continued.

By now, instead of listening to everything that the demon was saying, Piper tried to think of a way to escape 'down there'.

But then Piper heard a word that made her think of Leo.

"Your friend Cortano, or as we call him, Silek, has the power to block himself from whitelighters," the demon said. "I'm being impolite. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Niko. Yet, I have another friend. She . . ."

Piper interrupted, "She??"

"Is that so shocking, Charmed One? I'd think that since you are a Charmed One, you would've encountered plenty of female demons." the demon had a smirk on his face, showing that he enjoyed teasing Piper.

Piper started to say, "Well, yes, I have. But a female demon working with you?" but after she said the word "yes" a demon behind her conjured a mini-energy ball and flicked it at Piper's back.

"Ow!" Piper exclaimed. _Fine. I'll be quiet. All you had to do was ask._

Piper tried to wriggle out of the pack around her, but the demon behind her held firmly onto her bound wrists.

Right then, Sabraxa shimmered into the cave in front of Niko holding Willa.

Piper looked at Willa, first expecting to see someone else. When she saw Willa, her mouth fell open.

At the same time, Willa saw Piper and exclaimed, "Piper?!?" But she stopped when she saw the demons surrounding Piper. Then she got that terrified look on her face again and stared back at the demon in front of her.

"Well, who is this?" Niko asked, obviously to himself.

"This is supposedly a guardian of the child. I decided to bring her here when she wouldn't tell me where the child was. What should I do with her?" Sabraxa asked.

Niko turned to one of h is 'demon friends' and ordered him to hold Willa for a second while he talked to Sabraxa.

When his friend got Willa, Niko and Sabraxa went over to a corner in the room.

"I don't think that we should get rid of this lady you brought quite yet. I think she could be useful later. And besides, I think she and the Charmed One know each other very well. This could be useful too."

They went back over to Piper and Willa. Sabraxa took Willa back and pushed her through a door and into a cell on their right.

Niko took hold Piper and went through the same door but into a cell right across from Willa's.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here, for it will be a long one." Niko closed Piper's door and said the same spell that was used on her ropes. Then he walked out the door and repeated the spell once he had closed it.

Then it was total darkness except for the small window of light.

. . . . . "Cole?!?"

*********

Phoebe and Posten sat on the couch, speechless.

"So...," Phoebe said. It was too quiet for her.

Then she knew how to start a conversation. "How's your brothers and sister?"

"Oh, they're fine. They're brothers and sisters," Posten said. But after she said that, she said nothing else.

"Um . . . Posten. When you were telling us who was in your family, I didn't hear you mention your dad's name." Phoebe hoped she didn't sound too pushy.

"Oh," was all Posten said. She looked down at her lap.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe apologized. "You don't have to answer that. I can see that it's private," Phoebe said, embarrassed.

Posten's head came back up. "No, it's okay. It's just hard to talk about him."

"Well then. Tell me. After we talk together, you'll feel better. I promise." Posten nodded and started to talk. Phoebe was very interested in what Posten was saying.

". . . and since my dad, Andy, was a cop, he was in dangerous missions, I guess you could say, all the time. But the problem is that Willa didn't know him very well. She only got to see him once or twice before he died. Mom didn't really keep in touch with Dad a lot. They weren't really close." Posten didn't seem to smile the whole time she said this.

"See, now don't you feel a little better now that you talked about this with me?" Phoebe asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Phoebe spotted a smile sneak up on Posten's face.

"Yeah. I guess I do feel a little better now. Thank you, Phoebe. Someday, this conversation will definitely be useful." Posten stuck out her hand for a good handshake.

"Okay," Phoebe said slowly. She was hoping for a hug instead but didn't want to be rude by questioning Posten's kind gestures.

They shook hands and sat in silence. Again.

But then Leo suddenly orbed in. "Phoebe! Piper's gone! We need to get Paige!" Leo quieted down when he saw Posten. "Oh, hi." he walked up to Phoebe and pulled her to her feet. Leo rushed Phoebe over into the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Leo asked, pointing at Posten who was still sitting on the couch.

"Don't point!" Phoebe scolded. Then she snickered. Leo looked quizzically at her. "Okay. This is a little wacky. Well, you know Willa? Willa Jameson?"

Leo nodded.

"Well, this girl claims that she's Willa's daughter. When I looked into Posten's eyes, oh, by the way, her name is Posten not 'that'. Anyway, I felt like I knew her for my whole life. And when Paige first saw her, she said she was a younger version of Prue! Oh, Paige is in the attic scrying for Piper. But the point is that Posten is related to Prue, which makes her related to us. Isn't that cool, in a sort of crazy way?" Phoebe asked.

Leo looked confused. "Okay, how come you never saw Posten before?"

"I don't know. Willa always told us she had another daughter, but we never got to see her."

Leo hesitated, then asked, "Where did you say Paige was?"

"In the attic scrying for Piper. Why?"

"I want to tell Paige something."

Very unexpectedly, Posten yelled from the living room. "Phoebe! Paige! I think I know where your sister is!"

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Again, this chapter was longer.**

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

**Anyway.......review, Review, REVIEW!!! Thank you! =)**


	5. Trox Demons

**Hey, everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update my story! Have so much homework, school, afterschool activites, but i love 'em. So i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, i just use them in my story.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Phoebe, Paige from the attic, and Leo came racing into the living room to hear what Posten had to say.

"Where is she?" Paige asked urgently.

"She's in . . . um, she's down there," Posten said, pointing downward.

"Of course! It was a demon that took Piper. Where else would a demon bring a Charmed One?" Leo asked the sisters.

"Yes! So Piper's in . . .," Phoebe paused. "Um . . . down there."

"Paige!" Leo said. "Go look in the Book of Shadows for a kind of demon that has powers to block or deflect a whitelighter's power!"

Paige abruptly got off the couch and hurried upstairs to the attic.

"Phoebe!" Leo directed. "Go with Paige. If she finds anything for Piper, help her. If she doesn't, come back downstairs and find me." Leo was determined to find his wife and wouldn't let anything get in his way from finding her.

At least, that's what he thought.

*********

"Cole? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Piper questioned but the demon didn't answer her.

"Cole! Are you listening to me? Look at me!" Piper demanded but Cole put his hand up to shush her. Piper obeyed, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"Who's . . ." Willa said but when she looked at Piper, she stopped talking, too.

Cole walked over to the first door and examined it. He put both his hands up and formed two energy balls, one in each hand.

Willa watched in amazement and awe as Cole merged the two energy balls and pushed the big ball into the door. The door swung open but did not make a sound.

Next, Cole went over to Piper's cell door and did the same thing. As the door swung open, Piper stepped back, not wanting to be hit.

When she saw Cole's face, she mouthed the words "thank you", still sensing to keep her mouth shut.

But when Cole opened Willa's door, she didn't come out.

"Come on," Piper mouthed but Willa shook her head stubbornly.

Piper was about to lose her head she was so mad. _Come on, Willa. Do you really want to stay here and wait to be killed like "lambs for the slaughter"? _Piper argued in her thoughts.

Piper motioned for Willa to step out of the cell, but she could sense that Willa was scared. She didn't want to go out of the safety of her cell, in a crazy kind of way.

Piper sighed. She looked at Cole, who apparently wanted to leave here as quickly as possible as Piper did.

Piper signaled toward Willa who was looking more nervous by the second. Cole nodded but kept his eyes alert.

"Willa! You have to get out of _there_ so we can get out of _here_," Piper whispered.

Willa slowly shook her head. "Who are you people? Why did you bring me here? Who is this Cole you're talking about? I don't want to leave. It's safer in here," Willa whispered back a little too loudly.

"Do you want to stay here and wait to be killed or do you want to make the best escape possible and have a _chance_ of escaping? Don't you want to know if your children are okay? Johnny? Isabel? Brandon?" Piper whispered back.

This got Willa's attention and she finally came out of the cell, but oh, so slowly.

"Don't worry," Piper assured. "I'll fill you in after we get out of here."

Piper, Cole, and Willa walked silently down the hallway and back into the room that they had been brought to. Piper held Willa close, sensing that she needed comfort at a time like this.

When Piper and Cole were looking for a way out with Willa on a stone bench nearby, they suddenly heard shouts from the tunnel that led to the big room. They frantically tried to find a way out, or even a hiding place. When they didn't find anything, they got ready for a battle with the demons.

*********

"Leo!" Phoebe shouted. "I think we found something!"

Leo came running upstairs to see what the sisters had found.

"Okay. We think that the demons who took Piper are known as the Trox demons," Paige informed Leo, "According to how you described them."

Paige waved for Leo to come over, so he did. "Trox demons have powers to block, deflect or absorb and use a whitelighter's powers. But they can only use a whitelighter's absorbed power once, thankfully. And guess what? They can shape shift. But instead of feeding off of witches' powers, they feed on guilt. But I don't understand why . . . oh." Paige hesitated.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Leo urged.

"I think I know why the demons went after Piper," Paige said regretfully.

"Oh," Leo said. "I think I do too. Is it Prue?"

"Think so," Paige said. _Uggh! If only I would've kept my big mouth shut!_ Paige thought as she hit herself on the head.

Phoebe heard the soft 'clunk' and came to examine the scene. "Hey Paige, find anything?"

"Sure did," Paige said plainly.

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good," Phoebe said. "Please explain."

"No time!" Paige exclaimed. "Go scry for Piper!"

"Why can't you?" Paige gave Phoebe that 'look'. "What? Just curious."

"Well," Paige explained. "I tried it before and did _not_ get any kind of signal from Piper. But since the demons that we're up against have powers that block them from whitelighters and I'm part whitelighter, I wouldn't have found them or Piper if they were in the manor. But that's if I scryed. Since you're not a whitelighter, you can probably find them by scrying."

"Okay, I get it. See you over there." Phoebe got up but stopped short. "Hey, where's Posten?" Phoebe said, starting to get a little panicky.

"Oh, she's downstairs. Somewhere. But I definitely know she's down there," Leo assured. "I don't know how I know that she's down there, I just do. Yeah, so you don't have to worry."

"I'm going to check anyway. Just to make sure that she's okay," Phoebe said. "Oh, and Leo. You're starting to ramble. I think you've been around Paige too long." Phoebe smiled at Paige. Paige smiled back. Phoebe put the scrying crystal down. The she headed downstairs.

In a couple minutes, Paige and leo heard a crash, then a scream. It was Posten's.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay! That was Chapter 5 of The Unknown Daughter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review!**

**-Chinagirl18**


	6. Leo and His Demon Side

**6th chapter is up! I am currently typing up more of my story, but I took a break to put this chapter up. Thank you to all who keep reading my story! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original show Charmed. **

* * *

The demons turned the corner and looked directly at Piper. But they kept on walking. They didn't see the group right in front of them.

One demon was walking in Piper's path. When they were in breathing distance, Piper had to jump out of the way to avoid being trampled by the demon.

Cole came to Piper's side, now knowing that it was safe to talk. "Piper, you can talk now. Safely."

Piper took this one of many chances to speak. "Why didn't that demon start throwing energy balls at me?"

"That's the thing, Piper. They can't see you because you're with me," Cole said.

Piper lifted an eyebrow.

Cole knew that the eyebrow lifting meant confusion. "These demons are Trox demons," Cole explained. "They can only see their own kind and not any other kind of demon, unless they want to be seen."

Piper was still confused. "Then how come they can't see me or Willa?"

"Simple. You're with me. So . . . you're technically part of me," Cole replied.

"Okay. . . If they could see us, don't you think we should've had better defense against their energy balls and who-knows-what other things they have in store for us?" Piper argued.

"Well, sure. But there's another thing. The only powers that they have are that they can shape-shift, and they can block, deflect, or absorb, but only use once, a whitelighter's power." Cole looked at Piper. "Some can blink."

"Mm-hmm."

"One other thing."

"Okay, bud," Piper said impatiently. "But that's it."

Cole kept a straight face. "They feed on people that are full of guilt at the moment." He paused. "Were you feeling guilty of something Piper?" Cole asked.

"A little." Piper looked down and rubbed her neck. "I don't want to talk about it. Right here. Right now."

By this point, Willa was trying to find another hiding place while having a panic attack when suddenly there was a shout.

"The prisoners are gone!"

*********

Paige and Leo raced downstairs to see what had caused Posten to scream.

When they got downstairs, Paige froze with fear coursing through her body. She glanced back at Leo and he, too, was too frightened to move.

Then Paige spotted Phoebe on her back wrestling with a Trox demon. Paige looked around and figured that Posten was probably hiding somewhere, away from the ferocious (not to mention ugly) demons.

_It's like a battle scene down here_, Paige thought. _Well duh. It _is _a battle scene. Witches against demons. Charmed Ones versus Trox tribe._

Phoebe interrupted Paige's thought. "Uh, Paige/ If you haven't noticed, there's a demon on top of trying to ear my guts."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Paige was glad that the sarcasm in Phoebe's voice made Paige less tense.

She hurried over to the demon hovering over her sister but the demon blocked her which sent Paige flying.

While the demon was still distracted by Paige, Phoebe gave a hard kick that had the demon on the ceiling, then coming back down with a 'thud'.

"That'll teach you to mess with a Charmed One," Phoebe taunted.

The demon groaned.

"Ooohh!" Phoebe saw scissors on a table nearby and snatched them up. She thrust them into the demon, which caused the demon to explode with an ear-piercing cry.

"Man," Phoebe said. "This is a cruel, cruel world. But a witch has got to do what a witch has got to do."

"Ow," Paige said from the corner.

This brought Phoebe running over to Paige and Leo back from "his own little world".

"You okay, sweetie?" Phoebe comforted.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little bump, that's all." Paige sat up and steadied herself. "Oh, hey. What happened to Posten after she screamed?"

Then Phoebe got an unsure look. "I don't really know. After she screamed, she ran somewhere else in the house to hide, but another demon was following her. Then that other demon got on top of me. I feel so bad about Posten. She's a great girl. Sadly, we probably scare her half-to-death when we use our powers." Phoebe got a sympathetic look in her eyes. "She's probably still not used to it even though we already told her we were witches with supernatural powers."

By now, Leo was looking Paige over to make sure she was one-hundred percent unharmed.

"Leo," Paige said, waving Leo off of her. "Really, I'm fine."

"So," Phoebe said, trying to change the subject. "Let's go try to find Posten, shall we?"

This said, the trio got up and started calling for Posten.

"Time to come out!"

"It's safe Posten! They're all gone!"

"It's clear! No one's going to hurt you!"

Even after everyone called Posten, she didn't come out.

Trying to look calm, even with her heart racing, Phoebe asked, "Could she be upstairs?"

Paige waved that thought away. "She would've heard us calling," Paige said, still frantically looking around.

"Did she get chased outside and still panting out of control?" Leo wondered.

This time, it was Phoebe's turn to reject. "No. We spend a lot of time searching. She would've found her way back in by now."

"So what do you think happened?" Paige said, hands on her hips.

"No idea," Phoebe said, shrugging. "Hey. How do you think Posten knew . . .," Phoebe said, putting the emphasis on "knew". ". . . that Piper was," Phoebe hesitated. "Down there?"

Paige gasped, a little too dramatically. "Do you think she has powers too?"

"Right," Phoebe said, first laughing, then getting serious. "What kind of powers?"

Paige thought for a moment. "Well, kind of like knowing where everyone at anywhere was, I guess."

"Okay," Phoebe said, thinking. "What should we call it?" she said, looking at both Paige and Leo.

Paige snapped her fingers. "Map vision?" Paige said jokingly.

Phoebe frowned, even though amused by this joke. "Paige."

"Sorry," Paige said.

Phoebe looked at Leo.

"Nothing," he said regretfully. "I've never had to deal with anything like this before."

"That's fine," Phoebe said. "Let's just call it "human sight-seeing", shall we?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure," Paige said. "Creative. I like it."

"Alright," Leo said almost at the same time.

"We're getting off track here," Phoebe announced. "We still need to find Posten. Where do you think she could be?"

"Have you seen the other demon around lately? Maybe we could convince him to tell us where Posten could be." Leo thought this idea of his was pretty good for a whitelighter. Thinking outside the box.

"Sure. Let's try that," Paige said.

"No. Let's not try that," Phoebe rejected.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"It'll take too long and we don't even know if they're here or not," Phoebe explained. "We're just going to have to scry for Posten too."

"But we don't have anything of Posten's to make the signal stronger. How are we going to find her then?" Paige asked.

"We just have to think of her. It should be strong enough to lead us to her. Hey, maybe even enough to lead us to Piper, too," Phoebe shrugged.

"Okay, let's try it," Paige agreed. "But I think you still have to be the one to scry, just in case it's still the Trox demons. You know, the whitelighter thing."

"Yeah, I know. But thanks for remembering Paige." Phoebe thanked.

Paige smiled. "You're welcome."

Phoebe walked back up the stairs with Paige and Leo trailing behind her. When they got upstairs and into the attic, Phoebe walked over to where she had put the crystal down before she had went downstairs. But when she got to the table, the crystal was gone!

"Uh, Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah?" Paige said. She was not over with Leo with the Book of Shadows open and trying to make a vanquishing potion for the Trox demons. But it was _not_ easier than it looked. The only information on the demons in the Book of Shadows was what they have already read. Paige and Leo didn't even know what ingredients to use for the potion.

"Did you by any chance move the scrying crystal?" Phoebe wondered.

"No, why?" Paige asked.

"Well, the crystal's not here anymore." Phoebe turned to Leo. "Leo, did you happen to accidentally bump this table and cause the crystal to somehow fall?"

Leo didn't look up, but you could plainly see that he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Leo?" Paige asked.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe added. "You've been a little quieter than usual."

"Leo, you don't look so good. Are you sure you're alright?" Paige wasn't so sure about this Leo.

No answer.

Paige started to walk toward Leo but all of a sudden, Leo put his hand up and sent Paige up against the wall. She fell to the floor.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled. "Leo, what the hell is wrong with you?" She rushed over to her sister who was on the ground. Phoebe's heart pounded wildly.

"Paige! Paige! Are you alright? Paige!" Phoebe yelled frantically.

Phoebe stood up from hovering over her sister. "I'm going to ask again, Leo. What is wrong with you? This is you sister-in-law we're talking about!" She glanced quickly down at Paige and was relieved to see that she was alright even though she was rubbing the back of her head.

When Phoebe looked up again, she saw Leo transforming into a demon right in front of her eyes.

Phoebe was shocked. _This is probably a Trox demon that shape-shifted into Leo_, she thought. Then Phoebe panicked.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked nervously.

The demon answered first with a smirk, then a laugh.

"Don't worry, Charmed One. He's not gone. He's just knocked out for a while."

Then Phoebe really panicked.

"Where's our sister?"

"Ah," the demon said. "Piper Halliwell. The eldest of the current three. She has been great company but I will soon have no need for her anymore. I will soon have her powers and yours. And my apprentice will have the child she seeks."

As the demon said this, fear had control of Phoebe's body. The 'has' in the demon's monologue referred to Piper. And the 'soon' didn't comfort the thought of losing another sister.

"Prue," Phoebe said aloud, not meaning to. She was shaking.

"Yes, Prue. Your dead sister. How did it feel to know that you were helpless to save your sister? How did it feel that you knew that sister was dying?" the demon asked menacingly.

"No! Stop!" Phoebe screamed.

"It was your fault that Prue died! You weren't anywhere near the Manor when the Source's messenger attacked!" The demon was along in total control of Phoebe's mind.

_No_, Phoebe thought. _It's not my fault. I wasn't supposed to be there when Shax attacked. _Phoebe was calmer now.

_Prue was supposed to die. It was her destiny. No matter how painful it may be, I couldn't change her destiny. No one can change anyone's destiny._

Phoebe was now in complete control. But when she looked up, the demon was right in front of her.

Phoebe quickly started to levitate and gave a big kick. She sent the approaching demon back against the wall.

"Alright," the demon said. "I surrender. For now. This is not the end Charmed Ones. This is not the end." Then the demon blinked, and was gone.

_Why is that demon just surrendering like that?_ Phoebe thought as she helped her sister up. _I better be alert, just in case it comes back._

The two sisters split up and started looking for the unconscious Leo.

* * *

**Okay, i hope you liked the last little bit of this chapter. **

**Warning: Some of my upcoming chapters will be a little shorter than usual, but i hope you still enjoy them!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review honestly!**

**Peace!**

**-Chinagirl18 =]**


	7. The Sacrifice and the Scrying

**Hey y'all! This is the seventh chapter. This will be the last long-ish chapter until a few short ones. I hope you keep reading though! Thank you, and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: i own none of the original characters, just the ones i made up. **

* * *

"Uh-oh," Piper said. "We'd better go. They found that we've escaped! Well, partly escaped. Anyway, let's go!" Piper ran down the tunnel that they had come from, but was too far away to hear Cole warning her.

As Piper turned the corner sharply, she bumped into something hard. She backed up and saw what she had bumped into.

It was Niko. And Piper saw that behind, the demon that had abducted her in the first place, Cortano, or better known as Silek, was behind him.

Piper brought her hands up to vanquish their sorry butts, but it only caused them to stumble back a little.

Piper took this chance to run away but when she backed up, she ran into another figure that tied her wrists behind her back and used the spell that was used on the ropes and doors before to secure them.

_Not again_, Piper thought impatiently. _We were so close to getting out. I think I can even see an opening straight ahead. What a downer to my day! But wait! If only . . . _

Piper struggled and looked back and saw that it was the demon that had brought Willa.

"So," Piper said. "Is this your female demon friend you were talking about?" Piper was now face to face with Niko, standing bravely.

"Yes. This is my apprentice Sabraxa," Niko said with his hissy voice.

"Then how come she's doing all the work?" Piper challenged.

"Oh, she's not doing all the work. In fact, I just went to the Manor to simply see your sisters," the demon said. "And on the way, I met your husband. I think his name is Leo."

Piper didn't want to listen to this. She was worried and she had already gone through enough.

"Since this is one of the last times you are going to see me ever again, I have decided to tell you my true name: Medalliac."

*********

"Piper! Wait!" Willa shouted after her friend.

"Come on! It's too dangerous to stay around here. Now that they know we've escaped they'll definitely come looking for us," Cole said. "They've probably got Piper by now. We've got to go. Now."

Willa nodded okay and followed Cole. They were heading towards where their holdings cells had been.

"Why the hell are we going back to those cells?" Willa asked.

"I know another way out of here besides the tunnel," Cole said as he kept walking, looking around.

"What about Piper? We can't just leave her here with those things," Willa pointed out.

"For now we can. She's Piper Halliwell. I'll come back and get her soon. But now, my main priority is you." Cole kept walking until he came to the eighth cell on the right.

"Are we going into another cell?" Willa was growing anxious.

Cole put his hand up to quiet her.

"I hear someone comes. Probably another demon. But it could possibly be another human. Possibly," Cole whispered.

Cole was right. About both. In a couple seconds, another demon was coming from the exiting door. It had a hostage, and it was Posten!

When Posten saw Willa she yelled for her mother.

"Mom! Help! Please! I don't want to be here!"

But when she really looked at Willa, she saw that Willa wasn't making any movements toward her. All she did was shake her head and mouth that Posten shouldn't talk at this time.

But inside, it was all Willa could do from not rushing forward and giving the demon that had Posten a hard butt-whooping. She wanted Posten by her side. Strong and unafraid, but still wanting to stay with her mother. To not grow up and move away.

Right now, it was Willa who needed Posten the most. Not the other way around.

Willa watched in horror as the demon pushed Posten into a cell right behind them on the right.

When Cole said it was safe to move around, Willa tiptoed over to Posten's cell.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll get you out of here," Willa said, trying to comfort her daughter.

Posten rushed up to the cell bars separating her from her mother.

"Momma! What is this place? And who or what was that thing who had me?" Posten wanted to know everything, just like her father.

"Who's with you? I saw someone with you when you saw me," Posten said.

"He's," Willa hesitated. "He's someone that Piper knows."

"Who's Piper?" Posten asked. "Is she Phoebe and Paige's sister?"

"Yes. How did you know? I thought you've never met her before," Willa guessed.

"Yeah. I've never actually met Piper but I've met her sisters." Posten was starting to understand what had happened with her mom. "They talked about her. They also talked about another sister that had died. I think her was . . . Prue?"

"Really?" Willa sounded astonished. "They've never mentioned another sister named Prue to me."

Posten was still leaning on the bars of the cell when a demon came through the door straight down the hall.

The demon yelled and startled Willa. She didn't have time to run.

The demon blinked out of sight and then back into right in front of Willa.

"What are you doing here?" the demon hissed at Willa.

Willa didn't say anything. She was speechless.

_How can the demon see me? I'm with Cole_, Willa thought.

But as she looked around, she didn't see any sign of Cole anywhere.

Posten interrupted Willa's visual search. "Stop," Posten said, shyly.

"What?" The demon turned around to face Posten, his voice growing louder.

"If I'm the one you really want, I'll give you whatever you wanted. Just don't hurt my mom." Tears were streaming down Posten's face. She looked at Willa, who too, had tears.

"Just . . . let my mom go, and you can have whatever you want from me." _This is the bravest I have ever been_, Posten thought. _And it's the perfect time to stand up._

It seemed overwhelming waiting for the demon's answer. Then after a few seconds full of tension, the demon gave his answer.

"Fine."

*********

_I wonder if Leo's awake by now_, Paige wondered.

Then she heard moaning sounds coming from the bathroom behind her.

"Leo? Are you in here?" As she opened the bathroom door, she saw Leo getting up from the floor.

"Leo! Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Do you remember your name?" Paige asked frenetically.

"Paige, Paige. I'm fine. Just got conked on the head by a demon. The question is: Are you two okay? Because that demon, Niko, can be pretty tough when he needs to be."

"Yeah, we're good," Paige said. "Let's go find Phoebe and tell her you're alright, okay?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Phoebe!" Paige called.

"Down here!" Came Phoebe's voice. She was downstairs.

"Found Leo! He…" Paige tried to finish her sentence but they jumbled together with Leo's.

The two came downstairs to meet Phoebe waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

Leo explained what had happened to him more clearly to Phoebe. "I was knocked out by Niko and found by Paige in the bathroom. She has a keen sense of hearing. I definitely know that."

"Why, thank you Leo. I appreciate that very much." Paige said this with a smile on her face.

"By the way. That Niko…demon…guy…thing threatened us. He said that he 'will soon have no need' for Piper anymore and that he's going to have her powers soon," Phoebe explained.

"He also said that he'll soon have our powers too. But he didn't say anything about Posten or Willa," Paige added.

"Let's find 'em. I need to get my wife back. Alive." Leo was very determined to get his love back.

Phoebe began searching the walls.

"What'cha doin' Phoebes?" Paige asked.

"Searching for a sign of blood that Niko might have left behind when he got hurt. It might make the crystal's signal stronger now that we know that he has Piper." Phoebe walked slowly to one wall that seemed to stand out to her. She narrowed her eyes to slits and looked at the wall very closely.

"Aha!" Phoebe said suddenly. She got a tissue and wiped off the stuff that was on the wall. She walked over to where the demon had left the scrying crystal and picked it up. "I'll scry."

* * *

**Get ready for the rescue! It's coming up soon!**

**Thank you to all of those who are reading this story!**

**Please review!**

**-Chinagirl18**


	8. Worries

**Chapter 8, here ya go! Thank you to all the people who are staying with this story, even when it may get a little confusing at times. Thank you to everyone for giving me nice critiques. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, blah blah blah.....Yep. **

* * *

Willa and Posten were too happy to be shocked.

"Just don't let anyone else see you or I will be the one in trouble, and you will be on the other end of my anger." The demon stepped back.

"Uh, Cole?" Willa asked the empty air. "Need a little help to get out of here." Then Willa remembered the way out: through the other cell.

"Bye sweetie. I'm sorry. I will come back to get you," Willa whispered. "I promise."

Willa crawled into the opening in the eighth cell and wished Posten and Piper godsend.

*********

Phoebe put the scrying crystal down with frustration.

"Paige," Phoebe said drowsily. "We've been…I've been scrying for two hours straight. Can't Leo just try to sense Piper, Posten, or Willa?"

"Phoebe," Paige pointed out. "You know he can't do that. You know? The whitelighter thing?"

"I know, I know." Phoebe sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm just worried."

"About what?" Paige came over to Phoebe, pulled a chair over, and sat down next to her sister.

Phoebe looked at Paige. "I know I shouldn't be worried. About Piper, I mean. It's just that damn sister's instinct. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm worried too," Paige said sympathetically. "I bet since you mentioned "them", you're worried about Posten and Willa too?"

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed. "I am. Definitely about Posten. When you were scrying for Piper and before Leo came, Posten and I had a nice talk. It felt like Prue and I were talking together. Like old times." Phoebe looked off into the distance. "But at the same time, it was like Prue was right by me, helping me with Posten, talking to her. It was like Prue knew everything about everything about Posten, like she was really family. The feeling was like…I don't know."

Paige knew what Phoebe was trying to say, thanks to the sisterly bond. "…Like an impossible feeling that you get once in a lifetime when something really good happens."

"You took the words right out of me," Phoebe said, smiling.

"It's been a long day, Phoebes," Paige said. "Let's get some sleep. I bet Leo's already done for the night."

"'Kay. Night," Phoebe waved as she and her sister went to their rooms.

"Night," Paige called.

The hallway went black once the click of the light switch was heard.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I have 2 or 3 more short chapters, then i think i have longer ones after that.**

**Review please! And if you can log into your account so I get a real/signed review, I would like that very much.**

**Adios!**

**-Chinagirl18**


	9. Nightmare

**Okay. This chapter is a dream sequence, and unbelievably short. Sorry for that. I just found that this ending was the best to end at before the next chapters. Read and thank you to those that have kept reading this story and to those who have just seen this chapter. (P.S. To those who are just reading this story, it's really short, but my previous ones are longer.)**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, except for my imagination.**

* * *

_Piper sits in her cold, hard, dark cell waiting for her death. Leo orbs in. Seeing that his wife's hands and legs are bound, he orbs into her cell, but does not succeed in unbinding the ropes. Suddenly he sees an athame lying on the ground. Leo walks over and picks up the knife. But when he comes back to where Piper was, he instead finds her in the hands of Niko. Her wrists and legs are unbound but Niko is firmly holding her by the wrists, refusing her to look at Leo._

_Leo walks to them and sees his wife struggling. Niko is holding up another athame up against Piper's throat with a third arm._

_But Leo does not feel anything. No fear. No guilt. Not even sadness. Just nothingness. He can sense the fear in Piper, but he still has no emotions to what is happening in front of him. Then he hears Niko spiritually talking to him._

_'You can either save your wife, or you can keep your whitelighter powers. Which one do you choose?'_

_Then Leo hears himself spiritually answering, 'I would like to keep my powers.'_

Why did I just say that? _Leo thought questioningly. _I want my wife with me, not my powers.

_But he could not make himself say that he preferred Piper over his powers._

_He watched with no feeling at all as Niko stabbed Piper with the athame. He did nothing as Piper fell to the ground, first shaking uncontrollably, then becoming lifeless._

"Piper!" Leo yelled as he lurched upward in his bed.

It was just a dream. Just a dream, that's all. Nothing else. But Leo couldn't bring himself to believe it.

* * *

**Again, sorry this chapter is so short. I guess it looked longer in my notebook.**

**Please review! =)**

**-Chinagirl18**


	10. Some Discoveries Lead To Fear

**Okay! This is the 10th chapter of The Unknown Daughter! I hope this story is all making sense to you, because I have gotten some comments that are saying that some facts aren't very clear. That is my fault. I hope I will do better in future chapters/stories. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Just what I have said in the past 9 chapters.**

* * *

"Ha!" Piper shouted. "Nice name!" But inside, Piper didn't think the name "Medalliac" as funny. She actually felt a little frightened by the name.

She had been looking through the Book of Shadows, and came upon a fancy writing. At the top of the page it had said one work.

'Medalliac.'

Then farther down the page it had said that this 'Medalliac' was a very powerful demon and that he could take anyone's power; friend or foe.

At that time, Piper had no idea who Medalliac was. On the page, it only showed the warning sentences but no picture or description of Medalliac. But now, Piper was facing one of the most dangerous demons of all. Besides the Source of all Evil, of course.

Medalliac didn't respond to the criticism. Instead, he ordered Silek and Sabraxa to lock Piper in a secure holding cell and stand guard.

The two nodded and Sabraxa started pushing Piper through the long "hallway". Again.

_I've been down this way so many times_, Piper thought with annoyance. _It's kind of getting old._

When they finally got through the tunnel, the two demons brought Piper to about the eighth cell. They pulled her in and bound her arms behind her back. She tried to explode the ropes, but there was some kind of demon mojo on them.

When she was sitting down on a stone bench like all the others, her ropes were chained to the wall behind her. Then the demons stepped outside the door, Silek saying the holding spell, and stood guard.

They were ready to kill anyone who came near who didn't belong.

"I've got to get out of here," Piper said to herself. "Even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. I have a couple of more short chapters, then I think a couple of longer ones. Then, before you know it, my story will be at its end. :,(**

**Hope all my readers enjoyed it! Please, please review! Thank you!**

**-Chinagirl18**


	11. And Some Discoveries Lead To Pain

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! I've been typing this up recently, and I feel like being nice right now. So I'm posting this chapter. I hope y'all are liking the story so far, and keep reading until the end. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even though the show is done airing new episodes, I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Hours passed by but there was no kind of rescuing.

_Not even Cole_, Piper thought bitterly. _I can't believe I trusted him! Again!_

"Hey! You things!" Piper yelled at the demons guarding her cell. "Come here!"

The guards didn't move.

"Okay. I promise I won't try anything to escape. I mean, look at me. I'm all tied up and chained to the wall. How do you think I could get out? Hm?" Piper challenged.

No movement from the two stiff guys over there.

Piper was getting impatient. "Okay," Piper pointed out. "If I were to try to get out of here, don't you think the chains would make a bunch of noise?"

This was oddly good enough for the two demons. They just walked down the hallway and out.

_Hm_, Piper thought. _That was easier than I thought. Now, to get out of these chains._

Piper tried not to make any noise while trying to escape, just in case the demons had better hearing than she thought.

But when she thought she had somehow gotten the chains, they slipped out of her hands, making a small clanging noise as they hit the wall.

Piper flinched, but no demon came to check up on the noise.

"Hello?" came a small voice. "Is anyone there?"

Piper had thought she was the only person in all these jail cells.

"Hello?" the voice came again.

This time Piper responded. "Hello?"

"Who's that?" said the voice again, but a little stronger.

"Piper," Piper said. "Piper Halliwell. Who's this?"

"Posten. Posten Jameson."

"Jameson?!?" Piper said a little too loudly. "I've never heard of a Posten Jameson." Then Piper wondered. "Do you know Willa Jameson?"

"She's my mom," came the reserved answer.

Piper's mouth dropped.

"What?" she said, trying not to sound too surprised.

"She's my mom," Posten repeated. "My brothers are Brandon and Johny. My sister is Isabel. She's the closest to me, even though she likes to get me in trouble." Posten paused, then said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Piper, remember?" Piper said.

"No. I mean, who are you, as in, are you good or bad?"

Piper was shocked but answered. "Good, why?"

"Because I think I met your sisters and they told me that they, including you, had powers. I wasn't sure if you used your powers for good or bad."

"Oh," Piper breathed.

"Um, I met your husband, too. Is his name Leo?" Posten asked.

"Yes." Piper didn't want to reveal too much about her life but, to get her and Posten out of Hell alive, she had to answer some questions.

After Piper said this though, Posten didn't say anything else. And Piper knew that she had found about Prue also.

Piper stood up to see what had caused Posten to cease from talking. And Piper found out.

When she stood up, she expected to see interested, scared eyes. But what she saw were two fiery burning glaring at her instead.

Piper was so surprised, she jumped a little.

Then she heard a slam of a door, (probably a cell door), a scream, and shuffling of feet.

"Posten! Are you okay?" Piper asked the cold and empty air frantically.

_What are they going to do to poor Posten? Now that she knows me and the demons saw her speaking to me, she could be in more trouble than she would've been before. She could die because of me!_ Piper thought.

At that moment, she felt guilty all over again.

_How_, Piper thought. _How could I do this to Posten? Or Willa? Or Posten's brothers and sister?_

_How could I do this to my sisters? And Leo? They've probably been working their butts off trying to find me. _

_But how could they have known about Posten? Why is she down here anyway? Why are the Trox demons holding her?_

Piper looked up again and saw that the eyes in the small rectangular window that was barred up felt like they were piercing through her body.

She shivered, and it wasn't because of the cell's temperature.

The eyes left, leaving a small hint of light. But it was darkness in Piper's world.

Piper burst into tears, not able to stop them from running down.

********

The secret tunnel was dark and weary. There wasn't much light before the demon closed the opening, and now there was none.

_Why am I leaving?_ Willa asked herself, suddenly. Then she remembered. _Oh yeah, to get the two sisters and any other help I can get._

_This is for Posten._

Willa felt around the damp tunnel. It was narrow and short in height. At one point, she had to get down on her hands and knees to make sure she didn't hit her head. Then she would never get out if she fell unconscious.

_How am I going to get out now?_ she thought. _What was I thinking? I can't do this alone. Where's Cole? How could he just leave me?_

But finally, she saw some light ahead. She crawled to the spot and looked at the slightly lighter soil above her.

She figured that the only way was up, so she pushed through the soil to find herself right smack in the middle of the Halliwells' front yard.

"How did I end up here when my house is miles from here? I couldn't have crawled that long a distance," Willa said to herself.

"Never mind that," she said as she hoisted herself out of the dirty soil. _I need to get Phoebe and Paige for help. I've got to tell them what's happened!_

She walked fast, hoping that no one saw her climbing out of the ground, all the way to the manor's front door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Okay! Okay!"

The door opened and before the sight of Phoebe sunk into Willa's mind, she exclaimed excitedly, "Willa! I thought you were … never mind. Come in! Come in!"

Phoebe ushered Willa through the door and into the living room. After Willa got comfortable, Phoebe rushed to the stairs and yelled, "It's Willa! She's safe! Come on!" Phoebe had a grin from ear to ear.

She shuffled back to Willa, still grinning like an idiot. Behind came Paige and Leo, both, too, had smiles on their faces.

"Willa!" Paige said.

Willa stood up and went over to Paige and hugged her. She was safe but unsafe. She was safe because she was with the two good witches with unexplainable powers and Leo, who looked safe enough alone. But she wasn't safe because of the sisters' powers. She thought that she had been taken away because she knew the Halliwells. But she hadn't known about their powers until just then. She was in danger at the manor and with the sisters, but she was with people who could save her life. And most importantly, their sister's and Posten's, her own daughter's lives.

She had to choose if she was going to stay with her friends, or go out in the dangerous world again, as vulnerable as ever.

She chose to stay. But she had to tell them everything she knew and what had happened in the Underworld.

After they had all hugged Willa, she said, "I met a couple people. Or," she hesitated. "Things."

This got everyone's attention, so they all sat down.

"First, I saw Piper. Then…" Willa tried to say, but Leo interrupted.

"Piper?" Leo asked, partly shouting. He started firing questions at Willa. "How is she? How'd you find her? Is she okay? Was she with anyone?"

"Leo, Leo," Paige said. "Let our guest finish talking."

"Right. Sorry," Leo said as he sat down. He has stood up because when he heard Piper's name, was suddenly alert.

"I also met this unusual guy named Cole," Willa said.

"Not Cole!" Phoebe exploded out of nowhere. Phoebe caught herself before she was about to swear and said, "Sorry."

"Should I talk about Cole?" Willa asked.

"No, if you don't mind."

"Alright. I'll just skip over that part," Willa said. "But after he showed me how to get out of Hell, he just disappeared. It's like he abandoned me down there. All helpless and scared." Willa had gotten deep into her thoughts when she noticed that Leo, Paige, and Phoebe were giving her odd looks.

"Oh. Excuse me," Willa apologized with embarrassment. "But after he did abandon me, I got to see Posten. It was a miracle!" Willa exclaimed.

She looked around and Phoebe and Paige were grinning with happiness. But when she looked at Leo, she suddenly felt cold. His eyes looked hard and shocked.

"Are you alright?" Willa asked Leo.

This caused the two sisters to look over at Leo, too. When Paige saw Leo, she knew what this was. She had seen the look too many times. She looked over at Phoebe, and she, too, knew what it was.

Paige got up and walked behind Leo while Phoebe held him up. Sure enough, it was there.

A darklighter arrow.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did I do good? /:) Please tell me in a review! I'd be very happy if I got at least 4 reviews on this. That's not too much to ask, right?**

**Whoa. I just realized that I ended the year with something vain, like a darklighter arrow into Leo's back. So sorry! Didn't know that until I uploaded the chapter! I hope you pardon this and hope for happiness in the next chapter. There has to be _some_ healing, right? Maybe...Maybe not...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! **

**Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah!**

**My blessings,**

**-Chinagirl18**


	12. Doubts

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday break! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

"Quick! Get gloves, or anything to get this out!" Paige instructed.

As Phoebe and Willa ran off to get gloves and such, Paige thought to herself, _I hope Leo doesn't die. One: he's family. Two: if he dies and Piper comes back, if she comes back, she'll be so sad. And I can't stand to see a sister like that. Definitely not Piper. She and Phoebe have already lost Prue._

Phoebe came back with gloves and a wet wash towel.

As Phoebe took the arrow out of Leo, Paige asked her, "Do you think this attack was set, or do you think it was just plain random?"

"I think this was just random, Paige." As she said this, Willa was walking in from the kitchen, having found nothing but water and rags, when a darklighter - probably the one who had shot Leo - appeared. Just before the darklighter was about to get Willa from behind, Paige saw him and called his darklighter bow-and-arrow and thrust her hand down, which caused the bow-and-arrow to disappear out of the darklighter's hands and then appear on the ground in front of Phoebe. Phoebe picked the weapon up and aimed it at the darklighter. She shouted, "Duck!" at Willa as the arrow whizzed by her head and into the heart of the darklighter. It was gone.

"Thanks," Willa said as she straightened back up.

"My pleasure," said both Paige and Phoebe simultaneously. They laughed. But the laughter quickly faded as they remembered Leo's crisis.

Phoebe went upstairs to get the Book of Shadows. She planned to get the spell to switch powers that Piper had used a while back to also heal Leo from a darklighter arrow. That day, the sisters had learned that to heal, the trigger was love. The spell had worked, and Piper had saved her love.

But now, it was Piper's turn to be in danger, and who was going to save her?

Willa walked over, still a little shaky about her close-to-death experience with the darklighter.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Willa answered. "Just a little shock going through me right now."

"Unfortunately," Paige said. "You're going to have a lot more 'shocks' now that you know what we are. And the shocks might kill ya." Paige didn't want to tell Willa that she meant this literally.

Willa smiled, but then it became a frown. "Does Posten know who you are? Where is she? I saw her in Hell! How do you think that makes her feel? How do you think that makes me feel?" She paused. "I don't think I feel safe around you anymore." Willa turned to leave but was stopped by a voice in her head.

Piper's voice.

The two, plus Cole, were back in the dungeons in Hell.

_"Don't you want to know if your children are okay?" Piper's voice asked. "Johny? Isabel? Brandon?"_

Willa had come out reluctantly. She had realized that Piper hadn't said Posten's name, and Willa was determined to get Piper and Posten to see each other, even though Posten may slightly be afraid. But now, she was not so sure of getting together with either of them after today. She was scared for both of them. She knew that her good friend and her foster daughter were in grave danger. She wanted to see them at least one more time. She would tell Piper how great she has been as a friend. She wanted to tell Posten the truth about her past, and how much she loves her. And the only way she was going to do that was if she stayed hidden in the Manor and by being safe with the Halliwells.

Willa turned back around to look at Paige. "I'll stay." She looked at Paige. "But it's for my kids. I don't want to lose them."

She walked back over to Paige and sat down in a chair.

Phoebe was desperate. She flipped through the pages until she came to the spell that switches powers. She hurried downstairs to Leo. She saw Paige and Willa sitting on the kitchen chairs.

"Come on! I found the spell!"

Paige came racing over to the sofa, but Willa stayed where she was.

"Willa!" Paige shouted. "Don't you want to help Leo?"

No answer.

"Come on! Hurry!"

Phoebe started chanting.

_"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, Let our powers cross the line. I offer up my gift to share, switch our powers through the air."_

When Phoebe was done saying the spell, she put her hands over Leo and felt love. She thought of how much she loved Leo. Not as much as Piper, though. Phoebe's hands started to glow.

_Good sign_, Phoebe thought. Phoebe kept loving as she moved her hands over to where the arrow wound was. No healing. _Bad sign, _Phoebe thought.

"Paige! I need help! It's not working!"

Paige laid her hand on her sister's shoulder and closed her eyes. She, too, thought of how much she loved Leo. The love flowed through her and through her hand. It went through Phoebe, all the way to her healing hands. She looked down and saw that the love had worked. Leo was starting to get color in his face. Seconds later, he sat up abruptly, gasping for air and coughing.

"Leo!" Phoebe and Paige exclaimed excitedly. "We're so glad you're okay! We were worried sick!"

Leo smiled. "Have you found Piper yet?" was all he could say. But the sisters understood.

"No. Sorry," Phoebe said sadly. "We've been scrying for hours but we couldn't get any sign to see if Piper's over the ground or under."

"Then we have to find her. But can you give me my power back first?"

"Sure," Phoebe said, smiling. She and Leo held hands as she repeated the spell.

"Thanks," Leo said as soon as he felt his powers being sucked into him.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**This is my twelfth chapter of The Unknown Daughter (TUD for short). Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I've just finished reading the Charmed books: Garden of Evil and Survival of the Fittest. Review the story, and you could add some Charmed books that you have read recently, or really like, it doesn't matter. I'm interested in what y'alls out there are reading. (You can also name some of the books that you have read, even if they're not Charmed related.) Just have fun with it. :)**

**Thanks! And have a Happy New Year! 2010, here we come! =D**

**-Chinagirl18**

**Click on the button below! Come on! You know you want to!**


	13. Power Wars

**Again, I would like to thank Pics for telling me to do something with this story. She read it before it was enough typed up, and I'm pretty sure she was the only person who knew about this before I discovered . (Thank you !) ;D**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the magical (and awesome) effects used in the show or anything original from the show. **

* * *

Posten was harshly pushed through the long tunnel. She thought she was going to go outside in the open, but instead the demons led her to a small, dark room.

Silek grinned an evil grin. "Dear Posten," he said frighteningly sweetly. "Sadly, you have made this your death bed."

Posten tensed up. She looked around her. The room was bare. Very dirty.

Silek, who was holding her, pushed Posten down on her knees in the middle of the room – Posten's dark hair falling onto her face. She was breathing deeply, heart racing.

"Don't make a sound," Silek warned. "Medalliac will be here shortly."

Sabraxa cut in. "He will want to know your power. After he sees it, I will get it."

A couple minutes went by. Finally Medalliac blinked into the room in front of Posten, startling her. She looked into his eyes, but quickly looked away, seeing the fierceness and coldness in them.

"Don't be afraid, dear child," Medalliac said, unconvincingly.

Posten did not look up.

"Look at me, child," he said.

Posten did not even glance.

"I said look at me!" he yelled.

No response.

"Bad choice! No one disobeys me as long as I live!" He reached his hand forward, and raised it higher and higher, forcing Posten's head to point in his direction. "That's better," he said, keeping his arm outstretched.

Posten had the most enraged eyes possible. She hated his guts, but her life was his hands. He was the only way she was going to get out of Hell alive. She just had to go with what the demon was doing, no matter how cruel and unusual thing it was.

Medalliac finally let his hand down and Posten could partially relax.

"Let me see your powers," Medalliac said.

"What powers?" Posten spit out.

"Your power! Let me see your power!" Medalliac was shouting now.

"I don't have any powers," Posten said matter-of-factly, but the demon shook his head.

"You have powers and you're the only one who can use them. But not the only one who can control them." The demon put his "hand" on Posten's shoulder. He closed his eyes and concentrated on witches.

Posten could see random young ladies practicing witchcraft. She could feel that Medalliac was choosing a young lady. All of a sudden, the jumble of ladies stopped. Posten saw a young lady, probably in her late twenties. She had brunette colored hair, but to shoulder length. The hair looked smooth and silky. This young woman had beautiful skin and a beautiful smile. She was laughing.

But she was not practicing witchcraft. She didn't look like a witch at all. Just an innocent woman laughing and having a memorable moment. Posten didn't know why Medalliac had chosen her.

Medalliac squeezed his hand, still resting on Posten's shoulder. The lady disappeared from Posten's mind-view. She opened her eyes to find the young woman startled in front of her. Medalliac let go of Posten.

"Medalliac!" the woman said, shocked to be in front of him.

_So she knows him_, Posten thought.

"Emily," the demon sneered. "How pleasant it is to see you again. Long time, no see."

_They know each other! They must have met before._

"How did you bring me here?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I didn't bring you here. She did," Medalliac said, pointing right at Posten.

Posten looked up and saw that the girl was terrified.

Emily saw the sorrow in Posten's eyes. She saw guilt. She knew that she didn't do it on purpose. Or at least, she didn't want to. She could see that it was not Posten's intention to put someone in danger.

Posten could see the forgiveness in Emily's eyes.

"Do you still have that knowledge power, Emily?" Medalliac asked. "If you do, I want it. And I'm willing to kill you to get it."

"You may do as you wish. Just leave this blessed child alone," Emily said, motioning towards Posten.

"Alright. I will." Medalliac glanced at Silek, who was standing right behind Emily with an athame in his hand. Silek nodded.

Posten averted her eyes as she heard a faint cry.

_Ohmygosh_, Posten thought. _They…He killed her._

She looked back at Medalliac who was standing over Emily's body.

Posten got tears in her eyes.

_How could they?_ Posten thought. _How could they kill her? She was not a threat to them. You could tell._

"She gave up her life for mine!" Posten shouted at the demons. "How could you kill her with no mercy??"

Medalliac turned, faced Posten. He got a smirk on his evil face.

"Easy," he said, slowly walking towards Posten with the athame in his hand. "For fun."

Posten was disgusted even more.

"And, partly revenge," the demon continued. "You see, she used to be my partner. We would kill everyone in sight, especially witches. I would have Emily use her power of knowledge to help me."

"But, if Emily was a witch, why didn't you kill her then? Why didn't you steal her power then?" Posten asked.

"How could I do that, now?" Medalliac sneered. "I could have, but then I would not have gotten a witch's power so easily. Emily was friends with a lot of our targets. If she did not know them, she could make friends with them so easily. That was a skill, not a power. How could I steal that?"

Posten felt she should answer so she opened her mouth, even though nothing was going to come out of it, but Medalliac put up his hand. "Don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question."

Posten closed her mouth, not wanting to get into more trouble than she already was, if that was even possible.

"But now that I have Emily's power and all the other victims' powers," Medalliac said, "I will now have your power. And I will not need assistance."

Sabraxa heard this and looked at Medalliac with fierce confusion. "You promised the Charmed One's child was going to be all mine!"

Medalliac smiled his menacing smile.

"You said that all her powers were going to be mine!" Sabraxa said, pointing at Posten.

Medalliac turned around slowly to face Sabraxa – and away from Posten.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading! I have 2-4 more chapters to post, then the story will be done. :(**

**Again, please review! I truly love writing and I want a critique!**

**-Chinagirl18**


	14. Overcoming the Obstacles

**Omygosh. This is the 14th chapter?? It's gone so fast! Definitely for me! Wow. I can't believe I'm almost done with my first fanfic. Aahhhhh...relish the feeling...relish the feeling.**

**...**

**Okay. I'm done. I hope you guys like this chapter! As always, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot. (And I'm kinda likin' it.) ;D LOL**

* * *

"Okay," Phoebe said. "To scry for Piper, we need the signal to be really strong. And we should all know that to do _that_, we need something of hers to scry _with_. Any ideas?"

Paige raised her hand slowly.

"Yes Paige?" Phoebe said.

"I have a question."

"Okay…" Phoebe lifted an eyebrow.

"Does it have to be big, or can it be small?" Paige asked. She has had less experience with witchcraft than Phoebe does.

"It can be small, but the signal will probably be stronger the bigger the object is or the closer the object was to her," Phoebe said.

"Got it," Paige said.

Leo spoke up, "How about a picture?"

"Sure, that should do. Is there one picture in particular that you're thinking of?" Phoebe asked.

"Kind of."

"What is it?"

"Well, do you know that picture that's sitting on a table that has you, Piper, and Prue in it.? Sorry Paige," Leo said apologetically.

"That's okay," Paige said, smiling.

"Well," Leo continued. "That could work, couldn't it?"

"Yes, probably," Phoebe agreed.

"Then I'll go get it," Leo said. He went out to get the picture.

"I sure hope this picture is going to work," Paige said.

Phoebe smiled at Paige. "Don't worry sweetie. It will work. And we're going to find Piper and Posten."

Paige smiled back.

Leo came back with the picture. He handed it to Phoebe, who held it and started scrying with the crystal.

After a few suspenseful minutes, the crystal finally tinked down on the map.

"Our house?" Paige exclaimed, clearly caught off guard.

"Or under our house," Leo said.

Phoebe looked at him sideways, then pointed at him. "That's it!" Phoebe raced over to the Book of Shadows, starting to search the pages to find a spell that could get Paige's orbs to get to the exact spot where Piper was being held.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Phoebes?" Paige asked, precautious.

"No," Phoebe said in a breathy voice. "But it's all we've got."

******

Piper was surrounded by the dusty darkness that consumed her cell. It felt like a motionless and endless vacuum. The cell was so unclean, occasionally when she tried to fill her lungs with new air, she would start to cough immediately.

"Leo," Piper said out of breath. "Cole, Phoebe, Paige. Anyone."

******

Posten couldn't believe her ears. The two demons in front of her were arguing over who would take her life.

_I don't want _anyone_ to take my life. I want to live. I want to see my family again._

She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and concentrated on the powers that she had doubted just minutes before.

_Phoebe_, she thought. _Paige. I need you guys._

_******_

"We've been looking, Phoebes. We can't find anything," Paige whined.

"I am going to find something, Paige," Phoebe said, exhausted. She slapped the Book of Shadows closed. "I can't believe there's nothing in here!"

Paige sighed. "I can't believe this is happening. But we can't give up Phoebe, you know that." She looked at Leo. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, closed it, and shrugged.

"Come on, Phoebe. Let's start mixing some herbs together. Maybe we'll brainstorm and come up with something."

As Phoebe and Paige were almost through the attic door, their bodies sparkled, then disappeared.

Leo was shocked. "Phoebe? Paige?"

******

Posten could not believe her eyes. Young and old women raced by in front of her eyes. She felt a pulse that made her wince. But not in pain, in excitement. The images stopped in a familiar room. She quickly recognized the room as the Halliwells' attic. There were three people in the room. Two of them were women, whom Posten recognized as Phoebe and Paige. The other person in the attic was a man whom she recognized as Leo. They were at a lectern, where a very large book sat. They were hovering over the book. Phoebe threw up her arms in surrender. She stood there for a couple moments, probably listening to Paige say something. Then she started to walk out, with Leo following her.

Posten panicked. _Oh no, what if they disappear from where I can see them? I have to get them here!_

She heard a sudden shout from behind her. She tensed her eyes for just a second, then relaxed them again. But as soon as she tensed, Phoebe and Paige disappeared.

Posten opened her eyes and found Phoebe and Paige first seeming surprised, then, reacting to where they had appeared, started battling like crazy.

She watched as Phoebe did a couple powerful kicks, then, in one swift motion, bend down and swing her leg under one of the demon. Posten thought the demon would surely fall, but when its back was about two feet from the ground, he came back up and stood like nothing had ever happened.

Posten got a clear sighting at the demon that Phoebe had hit. It was Medalliac.

"Phoebe! Watch out!" Posten screamed. She did not want anyone to get hurt because of her.

Phoebe looked up into Medalliac's face. Phoebe was not quick enough. Before she could react, Medalliac took his claw and fiercely encircled it around Phoebe's throat. Phoebe struggled to get free, fingers clawing at his claw, but had no success.

Posten looked over to where Paige was and saw that her arms were pinned to her sides. She saw that Paige was not orbing to get free. Paige caught Posten's eye.

"Come on, Posten," Paige said. "Get Piper! We know you're the one and only person who brought us here. You used your powers! You can use them to get Piper!"

"But what if she gets killed because I brought her here?" Posten asked worriedly.

"She'll be killed anyway if you _don't _bring her here. I know you can do it! You know you can use them for good, to help us!" Paige started to be squeezed by the Trox demon that had hold of her. "We know you can do it. We believe in you! Piper believes in you! Just close your eyes and concentrate," Paige directed.

Posten hesitated, then closed her yes. She thought about Piper. Just her name. Her sisters' connections with her would do the rest. Again, Posten felt a small jolt that signified that she had found Piper. A second later, she saw a figure sitting with her hands behind her back.

_Please_, Posten thought. _I want Piper._ She opened her eyes and found a woman with flowing, straight brown hair. She glared at her.

Piper returned the stare.

Posten spoke first. "Are you Piper?"

"Yes," Piper said, realizing that she was in a different place. Her hands were unbound, there was light streaming around her, and she saw that her sisters were in mega trouble. She instinctively brought her hands up to blow up the Trox demon, felt the power shoot out of her fingertips and blow up the demon that was holding Paige. He exploded into a thousand shimmering pieces, then disintegrated. Paige was relieved, but only for a couple of seconds. She looked over at Phoebe who was almost out of air.

Piper tried to explode Medalliac again, but only caused him to slightly loosen his grip on Phoebe's throat.

Piper tried again.

Medalliac loosened.

Explode.

No result. He was gaining immunity from Piper's power.

"Come on, Piper," she said to herself. "Come on, damn it!"

"Piper," Phoebe choked out. "Get…Posten."

"Posten?" Piper looked around. She then spotted Posten sitting scared on the ground.

Meanwhile, Paige was doing her best to rescue Phoebe. While holding a rock in her hands, she orbed over behind Medalliac, then doing her best to smash the rock on his head. Unfortunately, Medalliac only flinched. Medalliac's arms flung around to knock Paige away from him, but Paige only escaped by inches each time. She then appeared back where she was, and repeated the process.

"I'm running out of juice, here," Paige called. All that orbing in and out was making her woozy.

"I'm working on it!" Piper exclaimed, clearly frustrated. Piper half-walked, half speed-walked over to Posten and helped her up.

"Posten," Piper said confidently. "You have to focus. Focus on Phoebe. If you can't look at her, visualize her in your mind."

Posten closed her eyes, finding it hard to focus. She tried to block out all the noise, and finally calmed down enough to really concentrate. She breathed in and out, but opened her eyes in panic.

"What if I can't do it? What if I make more trouble than can be handled?" Posten looked to Piper for answers and support.

"What? No, sweetie. You couldn't possibly make any more than there is. But I know you can do this. Try again."

Posten regained her "Zen" and focused in on Phoebe, this time with her eyes open. She blinked. Nothing happened. She blinked again. No changes

"Third time's the charm," she said to herself. She blinked. About a couple of seconds later, Phoebe was once again by her sisters' sides, gasping for breath.

"Ohmygod! Thank you so much, Posten! You saved my life!" She moved over to Posten and gave her a big bear hug.

"Okay. Vanquishing now, celebrating later," Paige advised, realizing that Medalliac looked very mad charging towards them.

"Did anyone make a spell?" Phoebe asked, still trying to regain her breath.

"Oh! That would be me!" Piper said, scavenging in her pocket. "I had sensed some trouble was going to occur, so I wanted to be extra cautious. I made it in my bedroom, right after we cast that relative-seeking spell. I also redid some things while I was in that dungeon room. You wouldn't think that a dungeon would be a good thinking place, but it is when you have nothing to keep your mind occupied."

"Either that's good thinking, or just luck," Paige said with a slight smile. "But we better hurry." All the demons and Medalliac had just surrounded them, slowly closing in.

"Right," Piper said.

Phoebe, Piper, and Posten all raced over to where Paige stood. Then they all gathered around Piper, who held out the small piece of paper in her hand.

"Okay Posten," Piper said, kneeling down. "You're going to have to recite this spell with us. Four is always better tan three. We know you have powers, which makes you a witch."

"Okay Piper!" Phoebe shouted. "I'm completely fine with kicking demon butt, but it's starting to get a little overwhelming!" Phoebe ducked right as a demon threw a punch, then came back with a sharp uppercut to the chin.

"Knife!" Paige shouted. The knife in one of the demon's belt dissolved into soft blue and white orbs, then reformed in Paige's hand. She reached back with the knife, and then threw it with perfect aim at a demon to her left. The demon exploded in bright orange and yellow.

"I'm working on it!" Piper shouted at Phoebe. She looked down at Posten again. "Ready to do this?" Piper asked.

"Yes. I am." Posten nodded, trying to keep a smile from peeking out.

"Alright." Piper motioned for Phoebe and Paige, and they came without hesitation.

"Let's do it," Paige said excitedly, wiggling her fingers.

Piper clutched the piece of paper in her hand, holding it out for everyone to see.

All four girls started reciting the spell.

"_This demon was a threat, but now he is vanquished. Into the night, gone from space and time."_

Then, in a sudden explosion of wind and warmth, the demons screamed, and then vanished, leaving the Underworld cave in silence.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I won't post any more chapters until I get reviews asking me for them. So, please review! You know you want to! ;D**

**-Chinagirl18**


	15. Charmed Ever After

**Alright. This is the last chapter. Deep breath, Chinagirl18, deep breath. In...and out...in...and out. *sniffle sniffle* Sorry, look away. Don't watch me cry. It's so sad. This is my first last chapter! **

**Anyway, thank you so so so SO much to those who have kept reading this chapter and encouraged me to continue. **

**I'd like to especially thank Pics, as I have done before. But she told me to continue and congratulated me on putting this on this site. Thank you!**

**R&R please! For my last chapter and the end of the story! :D**

**My last disclaimer of TUD: I own nothing; nothing at all. I just own the plot that takes place. **

* * *

The Halliwell kitchen was like always, with the daily newspaper on the table, and the smell of coffee in the air.

Phoebe traipsed into the kitchen, going straight for the coffee. "So, Piper, what did you think about yesterday's battle?"

Piper, who was sitting at the end of the table relishing the silence, opened her eyes. "It was…eventful. Yes…eventful."

"Not just eventful," Phoebe put in. "it was interesting! It was unseen! Who would have known that we would meet a long lost family member, have a sister kidnapped, have Cole appear out of nowhere, and vanquish a whole clan, not to mention one of the most powerful demons out there, all in one day! I'd say yesterday was amazing!"

Piper nodded. "Well, if you put it that way, I'm surprised my brain still works." Piper grabbed the newspaper and looked at the front page. "Do you know where Paige is?"

"Yeah," Phoebe said, putting slices of bread into the toaster. "She's in the attic talking to Leo. He said she wanted to talk to him about something earlier. About what, I don't know." Phoebe looked up towards the attic, wondering herself what the urgent topic was.

Paige sat down on the old-fashioned sofa, listening to her brother-in-law.

"You did a really great job yesterday, Paige. And I'm not saying that because I'm your brother-in-law. I'm saying it because I'm your whitelighter. A very great job actually, considering you're newer to the craft than your sisters. You've excelled exceptionally well and know exactly what to do in certain situations. I know everyone's proud of you." Leo smiled that adorable smile he's always had.

Paige nodded. "I'm proud of Posten. She was practically forced into the craft just yesterday, and she's already learned how to control her powers 90% of the time. Now that's really impressive."

"In fact, I think that we should go visit the Jamesons' today," Paige said. "See ya!" She walked down the steps, through the hell, and down the second staircase and joined her sisters in the kitchen.

"Hey Paige! How are you?" Phoebe asked, cleaning up the table.

"I'm great, to say the least." Paige grabbed a chair and sat down. "Hey guys. I was thinking."

"About what?" Piper asked putting the newspaper down in front of her.

"I really like Posten. I think we should go visit her today and see how she's doing after yesterday's adventure. What do you think?"

Phoebe and Piper both paused, looked at each other, and both answered, "Definitely!"

All three sisters laughed all the way out the front door, while Leo orbed Up There.

**TUD**

"Hi Willa!" Paige exclaimed when the Jamesons' door opened. "We're just dropping by to see how everyone is."

Willa smiled. "Well, hello there, Paige. Hello Piper. Hello Phoebe. We are doing fine. And how are all of you?" She moved away from the door so the Halliwell sisters could come inside and make themselves comfortable.

"We are doing just fine," Piper answered.

"How's Posten?" Phoebe asked, curious.

"She's doing better than you would think," Willa responded. "I'm the one who hasn't quite got used to the whole power/witch thing, yet. She's going along fine with it. Controls it very well, to say the least."

"Very good," Piper said. She was smiling. "Do you mind if we go see her?"

"Oh, sure!" Willa said, stepping out of their way. "Go right ahead!"

"Thank you."

The three sisters and Willa walked up the carpet-covered stairs and found their way into Posten's room. Posten was practicing her power; first looking at an object, hiding it, and then making it appear in her hands again.

"You are controlling it very well!" Paige exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Posten said, grinning at her achievement. "I've been practicing it for a while, now. I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Can you show us again?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure," the little girl said. "Choose an object. Any object."

Phoebe looked around and spotted a cute plush toy shaped as a giraffe. She stood up, took the plush toy, and returned back to the mini-circle. "Is this alright?"

"Yeah. Now hide it."

"Paige, you can hide it," Phoebe said.

"Okay." She took the giraffe and walked down a couple stairs and put it in between two of the wooden beams. She made sure it stayed there before she went back to Posten and Phoebe. "Done."

Posten nodded. "Okay. Now watch." Posten closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. She inhaled sharply when the images started racing by her, then slightly blinked to make the rush stop. There, in front of her, was the giraffe that had been hidden. She saw it. It was stuck in between two of the rods on the stairs.

"Okay," she said, keeping her eyes closed. "Ready?" Posten put her hands out. She counted to three in her head, and on four the giraffe disintegrated from the stairs and formed back into the giraffe. Posten was holding it.

Phoebe and Paige started clapping, who were joined by Willa and Piper, who had been conversing with each other.

"Very good!" Phoebe awed. "That's wonderful!"

"Thank you," Posten said politely. She never forgot her manners. She leaned in slightly, and motioned for Phoebe, Paige, and Piper to come join her. They did.

"Do you remember that man, Leo?" she asked.

All three nodded.

"He was kind of cute."

Phoebe and Paige laughed, while Piper's eyes widened, but with happiness.

"Whoa, back away, sister! That is my man, right there. Forever and always."

"Really? Forever and always? That's nice to hear."

Piper and her sisters looked behind them. Leo stood there, smiling with a twinkle in his eye.

"I know," Piper said.

Leo bent down to Piper's level and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too," Piper said as Phoebe and Paige were making a face as if they had seen something gross, sticking their tongues out.

Posten just smiled.

* * *

**Again, thank you all SO much! I really appreciate it!**

**Review, please! You know you want to!**

**Sincerely and always,**

**-Chinagirl18**


End file.
